Home is wherever I'm with you
by Starkerudite
Summary: Cat is no more, and Arya Stark has returned to Westeros alongside Daenerys and Aegon Targaryen. Will she ever return to Winterfell and reunite with her family? Or will she choose a love that was cursed from the beginning? Arya/Aegon (Argon :)) Rated M for later scenes. Rate and review please :) ps. This is my first ever fic!
1. Moats and boats and waterfalls

The ship rocked violently against the waves of the narrow sea. Arya still hadn't managed to find her sea legs even after so many years of sailing between the Free Cities.

"Never again," she groaned, as she heaved into the bucket beside her bed.

_Even after six years as the fearsome Cat of the Canals and the number of people I have killed, I still cannot get over my dislike of the open sea._

The door of the cabin flew open and a soaked Ser Jon Connington yelled, "You have to get up now my lady! Dragonstone is within our sights and we might need your skills in a few short moments."

"How many times have I told you not to call me-"

"It is only fitting of your status. Now get out of bed and change into the clothes that have been provided for you as I don't think you will be intimidating otherwise. Who will take you seriously as an assassin if you stink of bile?" he sneered.

Ser Jon slammed the door and Arya grudgingly began to don the outfit he provided. Dressed in a black tunic and breeches set, she tried to think about the task that lay ahead. However, her mind couldn't help but to wander about the dragons flying above the ship and the two figures who rode them.

_Daenerys. My queen, my saviour... And my friend. If she hadn't hired me and accepted me for who I really was, I would still be the cold and merciless assassin that I had been for the last five years._

Daenerys and Ilyrio Mopatis had heard of a remarkable young woman in the service of the faceless men and had hired her to seduce and kill a Tyroshi slaver. She was successful, and Cat was hired regularly by Daenerys afterwards.

After a few years of training with the faceless men, she felt that she was ready to fully become one of them, only to be rejected by Izembaro as she was not willing to completely forget about her past. Revenge still clouded her mind, and her list was still unfinished. She left the house of black and white, sought out Daenerys and offered her services to her.

As soon as she walked into Daenerys' tent, Ser Barristan Selmy quickly realised who she was and pointed it out to the queen. From then on Cat was no more, and she was treated like the lady she was (except when she was on an assignment) much to her resentment. Arya spent most of her free time with the Queen and they often talked about Westeros and it's noble families. Daenerys even apologised for the actions of her father, including the murder of both her grandfather and uncle. She was no longer bitter as Robert was already dead. All she had to do was conquer the squabbling "kings" and tidy up some loose ends. She just wanted to come home, but if she had to become queen as well, then it's even better.

Daenerys had half a million men at her disposal. She had her unsullied, dothraki, Daario's sellswords and all the slaves she had freed along the way. She still wanted more men just to be on the safe side, so she sought out Young Griffin and his company, who was rumoured to be her nephew Aegon. She doubted whether he would be a problem, as he was another contender to her throne, but she appeased him by making him her heir and giving him Rhaegal. Another 50,000 men had been added to her troops, and she was finally confident that she could take Westeros like her ancestors did.

* * *

_Aegon - a constant joy to be around, even though I try not to show him for fear of inflating his already gigantic ego. A competent sparring partner, an aspiring comedian, and most of all, a loyal friend. We are kindred spirits._

Arya stepped out of the cabin and gazed at the flying figures overhead. She could hear Aegon's cries of glee as he and Rhaegal battled the gusts of wind from the coast.

_Trust him to be the only one who can find joy at a time like this._

The first time they had met, Arya was sparring against one of the Unsullied and Aegon had disrupted them by breaking into fits of laughter at seeing a girl fighting. Arya put an end to his laughter by throwing a dagger at him which pinned his tunic to the wall behind him. From that day on, he learnt to respect and even fear her skills. They began to spar daily, and he became a warrior almost as great as Arya.

They became the best of friends, although there was one thing that Arya always kept secret from him. Her feelings were rapidly changing for him.

Daenerys had sent Arya on a mission to the port of Braavos to see if she could find any useful information contained the sailors who came from Westeros. As usual, she was successful albeit late returning home. On her journey back to their camp, she was assaulted by a group of twenty drunkards who were eager to have their way with her and knocked her out, when all of a sudden Aegon appeared out of nowhere and killed them one by one. He had been waiting for her to return, and when she became late, he decided to look for her herself. Arya was grateful, for her maidenhead was the one thing she had left of herself, and Aegon had saved it along with her life. She watched him grow into the unselfish and caring man that he was now, and she couldn't help but think of what a great king he would make.

* * *

"Aren't they glorious?" asked Ser Barristan.

She nodded as she watched the three dragons and their masters terrorise the grey skies. She envied their bond and thought of Nymeria, who she would be reunited with soon hopefully.

She turned her sights to the towering cliffs of the Dragonstone castle, envisaging Stannis Baratheon's surrender as he pleads for his life on his knees...

**A.N**

**Review my first ever fic please guys :) **

**Should the chapters be longer? Anything you want me to include? Or anything that I've done wrong? I'll update whenever I can.**

**Thanks for reading anyway!**

**All characters and most of the story belong to GRRM, just adding my own twists :)**


	2. That day you fell out my window

**Aegon**

The sea dragon tower rose in front of him and Rhaegal as they continued their surveillance of the castle. There were no soldiers in the watchtower, and the castle seemed peaceful – as if they were unaware of an impending attack.

The sky was a stormy grey, with only the odd break showing a scattering of stars. The lack of a visible moon was a bad omen, but there was no other opportunity to strike.

Aegon directed Rhaegal to land atop the watchtower and signalled for Daenerys to follow. Once the two dragons had landed, the riders dismounted and made their way to one another.

"Aegon this does not feel good. The silence has the makings of a trap," Daenerys whispered. "Maybe we should fetch Arya to ensure that nothing nasty is awaiting us?"

Aegon thought about her suggestion.

_Surely sending Arya would be a lot safer than storming the castle and losing the advantage of surprise? But if there really was something lurking in the shadows for them, would he be able to cope with the consequence of Arya getting hurt?_

As if sensing his hesitation, Daenerys continued, "She is trained for situations such as this Aegon. There is no-one we know who is better trained at infiltration."

Sighing, Aegon once again mounted his Dragon and flew towards the ship. Landing on the top deck, he searched for Arya amongst all the men. A cough emanated from behind him, and there stood Arya Stark.

She was adorned in her typical assassin attire, with only her grey eyes visible behind the balaclava. Her dark brown hair was braided down her back, and her waist was ornamented with a belt full of knives.

"Will you be requiring my services tonight my Prince?" she inquired.

Aegon gulped and stuttered, "Y…Yes unfortunately. It seems that the castle is unguarded, but it smells like a trap. We just need you to quickly assess the situation and then advise us on what we should do afterwards."

Arya bowed. "Anything for you your highness. May I?" she asked as she gestured to Rhaegal's saddle.

Aegon nodded and offered her his hand. She quickly clambered over Rhaegal's wings and positioned herself behind him. Her grip tightened on his waist as they flew off the boat and sped towards the tower. Aegon tried to not think about her body pressed up against her back.

_She is your friend Aegon! A lady at that! You must not think of her like this. There are plenty of whores available in Westeros who can get rid of your frustration. Arya is no ordinary woman. She will open her legs for no man. Especially not you. One who she treats like a brother._

* * *

**Arya**

As they flew over the castle and battled the wild winds, she could see that Aegon was right.

There were no archers posted at the windows, no soldiers patrolling the grounds. _Maybe they weren't expecting an attack? _No castle as prominent as Dragonstone should ever be unguarded at any time of day.

Rhaegal landed on top of the watchtower and Arya dismounted immediately. She nodded to Aegon and Daenerys, then sped off down the staircase.

_This is no place for a Stark, _she thought, as she counted the number of dragon gargoyles adorning the castle.

She navigated through the maze of corridors and managed to find herself in what she thought must be the top floor of Dragonstone's Keep. Aptly named the stone drum for the sounds that reverberated throughout the building every time the wind bashed against its walls.

In the centre of the room was the legendary Painted Table. A map of Westeros was carved and painted onto it, and Arya couldn't help but appreciate the genius behind it.

She was distracted by another blast of wind, and she made her way down the corridors to what she assumed must be the way to the Lord's bedroom. However, no self-respecting assassin would just march towards the doors, so she peeked out of the nearest window and located a possible entrance to the bedroom.

_That window will do. Shame about the possible fall. _

She clambered out towards the ledge and searched for a possible foot hold. There was nothing to hold on to – except for the gargoyles. Fortunately these dragons were made to be as intimidating as ever, meaning that their fangs were bared and their wings were outstretched. Arya grabbed onto the wing of one and reached for the other. The wing of the dragon to her right crumbled and she almost fell. Luckily she had already grabbed onto the wing of the one on the left. She immediately swung herself onto the window ledge, for fear of the wings on this gargoyle crumbling as well.

Arya slid behind the curtain and assessed her surroundings. There was a figure on the bed but other than that, they were alone in the room. She crept towards the bed and plucked a dagger out of her belt. She prepared to launch herself onto the figure when said person turned around and spoke.

"Have you come to kill me finally?" asked a quiet feminine voice.

It was dark so Arya couldn't see who was lying on the bed.

_But who else would be asleep in the bed within the Lord's bedroom? _

Arya thought it would be Stannis, not a scrawny girl with a blackened cheek.

"Are you going to do it or not?" the girl demanded.

"I thought you were Stannis," Arya muttered.

"Well obviously not. I don't think my father would be best pleased to be confused with an ugly, scarred girl with no teats," she grunted. "I am Shireen Baratheon. The acting Lady of Dragonstone , heir to the Seven Kingdoms, and the only natural born Baratheon left."

"Well this is awkward," mused Arya. "I guess I have to tell you to surrender otherwise our forces will burn down the castle. And it's not like you have ample forces to defend against us anyway. Where is Lord Stannis and all his soldiers anyway?"

Shireen sat up and procured a letter on a table next to the bed and handed it to Arya.

"Read it," she commanded.

_Lord Stannis Baratheon,_

_We are in desperate need of men at the wall. Forget about your fight for the Iron Throne. The men of the Night's Watch are fighting a losing battle to save humanity. _

_The stories of Wights and dead-men rising again are no longer mere stories. We have barely 1,000 men left defending Castle Black. The other outposts are abandoned. We lose more men everyday, and those who die end up among the enemies' ranks. The Wall is close to breaking, and I do not know what will happen to Westeros if it does._

_I am personally begging for your help. I know you are an honourable man and that you always have Westeros' best interests at heart. Please Lord Stannis, send men as soon as you can. _

_Jon Snow, Lord Commander of the Night's Watch._

"I've never seen my father so panicked before. I mean, he completely ignored the fact that the Lord Commander called him Lord instead of Your Grace," Shireen commented.

_Jon… He needs help. But we have more pressing matters at hand. The rightful Queen and Prince of Westeros are currently awaiting my news. _

Arya pushed thoughts of her brother aside and motioned for the girl to come forward.

"We have two dragons currently sitting on the roof of your watchtower, along with 5,000 men on board ships that have the castle surrounded. Will you surrender?" demanded Arya.

"Dragons…?" Shireen wondered with wide eyes.

Arya nodded.

"So you must be with the Targaryens? Well there is nothing else I can do, and I can't exactly fight back. All we have left here are the cooks and the servants. And besides, Dragonstone was their ancestors' home anyway," she said. "Dragonstone is yours."

Again Arya nodded, and then she ran off to tell Aegon and Daenerys.

* * *

_**Aegon**_

Aegon heard footsteps pound up the stairs. He prepared to draw his sword when Arya's face emerged.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "What news is there of the castle?"

Arya held up a hand as she wheezed and tried to catch her breath.

"It really is empty. Stannis is not here, and he has left his daughter Shireen in charge of Dragonstone. She surrendered immediately with the mention of dragons." Arya rasped.

"Well this is great news!" Daenerys exclaimed. "This must be the quickest and easiest surrender in Westeros' history!"

"Yes this is great, but there is another matter more pressing. The reason for Stannis' departure and the lack of soldiers here at Dragonstone…" said Arya.

"What is it? Something more important than fighting for the Iron Throne?" Aegon implored?

Arya grimly nodded. "There have been disturbing events at the wall." Arya handed the letter to Aegon.

"It can't be. Not the Long Night again?" he whispered.

Arya stared off into the distance and muttered, "Winter is coming."

**A.N review please guys. I wanna know if I should continue with the story or is it not worth it? This is my first ever venture onto fanfiction and i'm really nervous!**

**And please excuse any typos or grammatical mistakes. I'm typing this on a blackberry tablet, and I don't have a beta reader either. **

**The Chapter titles for chapter 1 and 2 are lyrics from the song Home by Edward Sharpe and The Magnetic Zeroes. **

**Thanks for reading guys :)**


	3. What made me behave that way?

**Aegon**

Aegon was sat at Daenerys's right hand side at the Lord's Table. The great hall was filled with a cacophony of drunken singing, boisterous laughter and endless chatter. He was trying to absorb the cheerful atmosphere for he knew that it was probably the last happy moment he'll experience for the next few months. Daenerys was still set on conquering Westeros and becoming queen, while all Aegon wanted was to avenge his family's deaths and to finally find a place he could call home. These coming months would be filled with death and bloodshed. Aegon himself was doubtful of his own survival.

The table nearest the dragon mouth door erupted with raucous laughter, drawing everyone's attention. Aegon noticed Arya amongst the group, and he couldn't help but admire her confidence and strength as she mocked a much bigger man who she had clearly defeated over something; an occurrence that Aegon was unfortunately very familiar with. Her confidence wasn't all he admired about her though. He was a man of five and twenty: he couldn't help but notice how her belt emphasized her already tiny waist, and how her long dark hair flowed from her head to the curve of her bottom. He couldn't deny that he was entranced by her beauty, but he was always more interested in her character. She was a talented swordswoman and a lethal assassin, as well as a brilliant tactician and an enigmatic leader. Underneath all this though, was a young woman who was fighting to achieve justice for her family. She dreamed of returning to Winterfell and rebuilding her home. She wanted to find her direwolf and be free to roam the woodlands with her. War had shattered her hopes and dreams, but she still managed to rise above the tragedies.

"You cannot have her you know," noted Ser Jorah as he followed Aegon's gaze. He reminded Aegon of a conversation he had with Ser Jon, a month after they discovered who Arya was.

"Why can't I? I'm the rightful heir to the the Iron Throne and I can do as I please. Besides, she's a lady. It's not as if she's below my station," Aegon reasoned.

"You still cannot be with her. Your aunt has bigger plans for you, and there are more important houses that we need to make alliances with. The Tyrells of Highgarden for one. They have possibly the largest army remaining in Westeros, as well as the command of a naval fleet that could rival the royal armada. Not to mention that they are incredibly wealthy, and their only daughter Margaery is quite the beauty," Ser Jorah replied.

Aegon turned to his aunt who he could tell had been listening to their conversation.

"What is the meaning of this Dany? When we were in Pentos you said I would be free to marry who I wanted?" he demanded.

"We are in Westeros now Aegon. You cannot address me as Dany anymore. It is inappropriate. You must now address me as Your Grace since I am your Queen. And with that title comes the power of being able to say who you can get married to. So if I were you, I'd watch your tone," Dany ordered, shocking Aegon.

_What? I am two years her senior, and my claim to the throne is stronger than hers! Don't the sons of the first son come before the second son? Or in her case, daughter? I didn't want to cause a rivalry between the last remaining Targaryens, so I agreed to let her become Queen. She can't have children, so I am her only heir. It would be easier as well to let her fix Westeros, so when it comes to my reign, there will be minimal trouble. How dare she address me like that? Across the Narrow Sea, Dany, Arya and I had been the best of friends. We planned the domination of Westeros together, and we saw each other as equals. She promised nothing would change once we got here, but clearly not!_

Aegon downed his pitcher and stood up facing Daenerys.

"Well I'm calling it a night. Enjoy the rest of the festivies. Good night. Your Grace," he mocked, bowed, then stalked out of the great hall.

Arya

Arya tightened her grip around her opponent's sweaty hand and pushed it towards the table. Barely breaking a sweat, she slammed the sweaty hand onto the table so hard that she broke one of the table legs. An uproar ensued and money began being exchanged all around her. Her opponent began to grumble and accused her of cheating so Arya stood her ground.

"You have to learn how to accept defeat Marek, no matter the size, the age or the GENDER of your opponent..." she jeered.

Arya stood up and stretched, flexing her right hand. She snatched the bag of coins on the table and turned towards the Queen's table. Throughout the arm wrestling ordeal, she could feel someone's gaze moving up and down her body. She was filled with anger and prepared herself to march towards the assailant.

_What the hell do they think they're doing? Don't they know who I am? I am Cat of the Canals, the fearsome assassin and first sword of Braavos! Well, I was anyway. Still, no one has the right to look at me like that! I'm not some common whore! I'll gut whoever it is for even daring to look my way! _

She faced the table and found that no one was looking in her direction. What she found instead, was the face of a furious queen glaring at the back of the skulking prince.

_What's going on there? Dany must have finally snapped and shouted at Aegon for being such a spoilt little prince. _

Arya made her way to the queen's table and shouted, "Hey Dany, what's gotten into Aegon's breeches?"

Silence fell throughout the hall, and all eyes turned towards Arya.

Daenerys stood up and turned her glare towards Arya.

"I am the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and it's about time you all learnt to show me the appropriate respect. I will be addressed as Your Grace at all times! And you Arya Stark," Dany commanded, "You will greet me as a Lady of Westeros should. Now curtsey."

_So this must be what Aegon was mad about, and I can see why. What happened to Dany? She used to be so caring. I mean she freed the slaves of Yunkai, and they started calling her mother. She wanted the Iron throne as it was rightfully hers, and she wanted revenge for her family and the years of exile she spent across the Narrow Sea. I understand why she would be bitter and vengeful to those who would not bow to her, and to those who supported Robert Baratheon, but this was Aegon and I. We've never been anything but her loyal subjects. Without us, she wouldn't have gotten to where she was. More than that, we were her friends. What happened to her?_

Arya knew better than to embarrass Dany in front of her soldiers, so she attempted a curtsey and asked, "I apologize, Your Grace. May I be excused?"

Daenerys nodded and sat down. Chatter resumed in the great hall, and it seemed like Arya's faux pas had been forgotten. She quickly strode towards the same direction where Aegon had headed.

* * *

**Aegon**

The floor seemed to wobble in front of Aegon, and the walls were closing around him. He paused towards the staircase that would take him up towards his chambers, wondering whether it would be safe for him to venture or not. He took one step and missed the second, causing his face to fall towards the steps. He rolled over and decided to sit down and rest his head against the banister. He never heard the footsteps approaching him until Arya's face was directly in front of him. Aegon leant towards Arya's face, aiming to plant a kiss on her rosy lips, but missed and ended up in Arya's arms.

"You're quite drunk my prince," she teased. "How much did you drink?"

"Not enough. I had nothing to line my stomach though, I was too enraged to even go back for my food," he mumbled.

_Wait. My prince? _

"Since when do you call me Prince?" he asked. "Has Dany, I meant Your Grace, gotten to you as well?"

"Ah so I was right. She was the reason you stormed off," she confirmed.

"What else could it be? How could she ask that of us? I mean, I understand if we were in public, but I was sat right next to her, merely asking her a question!" Aegon hollered.

"Well, I did call her Dany in front of the everyone in the Great Hall, so I know the cause of her anger towards me, but she didn't have to remind me that I am Lady, and any FRIEND of mine knows how that is the thing I despise the most," Arya reasoned.

"Dany is getting out of hand. Maybe Ser Jon has gotten to her, as he failed to do with me. He always tried to remind me that I was a prince, and how certain things would be frowned upon in Westeros. He tried to dictate the way I thought, the way I spoke, and who I should and shouldn't be friends with. I am grateful that he saved my life, and I will never forget that he gave up his future here so I could live, but I will never forgive how he took my childhood away from me, along with anything that made me happy," Aegon complained.

"I've always had a feeling that Ser Jon only tolerated my presence. He must be so smug right now after that episode in the hall," she wondered. "Well it's too late to do anything about that now. You, on the other hand, are a danger to yourself and those wandering the corridors. I'll escort you to your door and then I'll fetch a maid."

Arya lifted up Aegon's right arm and hoisted it above her shoulder. She acted as his eyes and guided him up the staircase. After a few minutes of shuffling up the steps, they walked down a dark corridor and arrived at Aegon's door.

"Thank you Arya," said Aegon. He fumbled around for the door handle, but what he didn't realise was that he was still facing Arya. He accidentally grabbed Arya's elbow, and yanked her towards him. She lands in his arms, and Aegon couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't sprawled on the floor yet, with his nose bleeding.

"Arya," he whispered as he stroked her cheek with the back of his palm. He dipped his head to match her height, and lowered his face to hers.

Suddenly, a harsh cough interrupted them and the two sprang apart. Ser Jon Connington appeared out of the shadows, glaring at Aegon and Arya.

"It is inappropriate for a Lady who is not yet betrothed to be alone with any man, especially so near his chambers," Ser Jon growled, glaring at Arya. He motioned for two soldiers who were with him and pointed at her. "Please accompany Lady Stark to her chambers, and ensure that she is not disturbed all night."

Aegon stared at Arya one last time, until he was shoved by Ser Jon into his chambers.

* * *

**Arya**

A soldier nervously stepped forward and motioned for Arya to follow him. She looked back towards Aegon and found his door already shut. She ran down the corridor and went up another flight of stairs, leaving the two soldiers behind. She arrived outside her door and waited for them to catch up.

"If you know what's best for you, I wouldn't guard my door," she decreed. "You know who I am, and what I am capable off. Any attackers are more likely to be in danger from me. Now go back to your tents."

"But Ser Jon said-"one of the soldiers spluttered.

"Tell him I threatened your lives, which is effectively what I'm doing right now." Arya glared at the soldiers, then stepped into her room and slammed the door.

_What on earth just happened? I'm not sure whether I should thank Connington or punch him where it hurts the most. I might be mistaken, but I'm pretty sure that Aegon attempted to kiss me. Then again, I wouldn't want my first kiss to be with someone who was so drunk that they could barely hold themselves upright._

Arya undressed into just her underclothes, washed her face and slid under the covers of her featherbed.

She tossed and turned for hours, unable to sleep with the feeling of being in Aegon's arms seared into her mind. The sky turned from midnight black to a misty blue, and only then did Arya succumb to sleep.

* * *

**A.N**

**Sorry about the delay, it's been a bit hectic with work and stuff.**

**Anyway, it's a longer chapter, and I wanted to focus on Arya/Aegon for now. **

**Important war stuff etc will continue in the next chapter. I'll try to make regular psotings, like every wednesday or thursday or something. **

**If you could spare some time, could you review please :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S**

**Chapter title is from Elbow's One day like this. Could be taken from either Arya's or Aegon's point of view :D**


End file.
